LikeEpic
LikeEpic (* 08.12.1991) ist ein deutscher YouTuber. LikeEpic wurde im Jahre 2011 gegründet und diente zunächst als Let's-Play-Kanal von seiner alten YouTubercrew SkiimitchFilms. Im gleichen Jahr wurden lediglich 2-3 Parts von The Legend of Zelda The Ocarina of Time hochgeladen, was aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder gelöscht wurde. Werdegang Anfangszeiten Kurt fing schon im Jahre 2006 mit der Videoproduktion an. Mit seinem Bruder erstellte er einen kleinen Zelda-Fanfilm sowie ein paar Videozusammenschnitte zu The Legend of Zelda und später mehrere Sketche unter dem Namen Realstudios. Die Videos sind allerdings alle offline. 2008 war Kurt auf MyVideo teil der wachsenden AMV Szene und veranstaltete den Golden Bankai Contest. SkiimitchFilms Im Jahre 2009 gründeten Kurt und sein Schulfreund Philipp SkiimitchFilms. Zuvor hatten sie unter den Synonymen Realstudios oder Kueeert Videos erstellt. Bis 2010 veröffentlichten die beiden ihre Videos auf dem Kanal Kueeert. Laut eigener Aussage lernte Kurt auf einer Silvesterparty Maxim kennen, der sich den beiden anschloss. Zusammen eröffneten sie im Frühjahr 2010 den Kanal SkiimitchFilms und veröffentlichten dort gemeinsam Videos bis Herbst 2011. Aufgrund von wechselnden Wohnorten wurde der Kanal allerdings auf Eis gelegt. Zwar belebten Philipp und Maxim diesen kurzzeitig wieder, Kurt dagegen übernahm allerdings nur kleinere Gastauftritte. LikeEpic Im Mai 2012 nahm Kurt den Kanal wieder in Betrieb und veröffentlichte das Video Spielemythen # 1 - Lavandia Syndrom. Dies diente zunächst als Nebenformat von Skiimitchfilms, so taucht auch der Name am Ende des Videos auf. Als aber schnell klar wurde, dass SkiimitchFilms in nächster Zeit nicht mehr zusammenkommen würde, nutzte Kurt den Kanal für sich, um nach seinen Vorbildern Peanutbuttergamer und JonTron einen Gaming-Kanal zu erstellen. Das Format „Spielemythen“ sollte dabei erstmal nur als Einstiegsformat dienen, da Kurt damals noch keine Elgato für eigene Gaming-Videos hatte. Nach Spielemythen # 2 - Herobrine erstellte der YouTuber LeFloid ein Video zu dem Thema Lavandia-Syndrom, worauf viele Benutzer LikeEpics Videos fanden. Innerhalb von wenigen Monaten erreichte er die 10.000 Abonnenten. Die Jahre 2012 - 2013 waren von den Spielemythen sehr geprägt. Zwischendurch gab es andere Formate wie Epic Reviews oder Epic Time. Sommer 2013 veranstaltete er das Spielemythen-Turnier DYOS (Do your own Spielemythen Contest), wo aus zahlreichen Einsendungen 5 Gewinner ausgesucht wurden. Im Jahr 2014 wurde er inaktiver. 2015 gab es kurzzeitig eine Comeback mit Formaten wie Düstere Kindergeschichten. ''Danach war er wieder sehr lange inaktiv. Im Frühjahr 2016 kamen wieder ein paar Videos und ab Oktober 2016 regelmäßig. Sein Kanal hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt allerdings schon sehr unter der Inaktivität gelitten und erreichte kaum die 1000 Aufrufe pro Video. Ab April 2017 veröffentlichte er Satire und Kritikvideos. Ob sein Kanal dadurch wieder neu ausgerichtet wird, hat er noch nicht bekannt gegeben. '''Formate' Aktiv * Wenn Youtuber Dinge tun * Kommentargeddon * Youtube Themen Inaktiv * Spielemythen Returns * Toplisten * Schande! Diese Spiele habe ich nie gespielt! * That Logic?! Abgeschlossen/ Abgebrochen * Spielemythen Staffel 1&2 * Spielemythen Shorts * VS-Time! * Düstere Kindergeschichten Persönliches Kurt ist ein offener Mensch und wohnte zur Gründungsphase von LikeEpic in Flensburg. Die Reduzierung auf die Spielemythen war für Kurt schon sehr früh ein belastendes Thema. So sollten die Spielemythen eigentlich nur als Nebenformat dienen. Nachdem er die wichtigsten Spielemythen behandelt hatte, stoppte Kurt das Projekt. Laut eigener Aussage störte es ihn, dass die Spielemythen nicht 100% sein eigener Content wären und es sowieso nicht allzu viele Spielemythen geben würde. Für seine Community startete er trotzdem später noch eine vierteilige Videoreihe namens Spielemythen Shorts. Kurt war deshalb auch in mehreren Abständen sehr inaktiv und kündigte mehrmals einen Umbruch seines Kanals an. Heute bereut er diese Zeiten und meint, daraus gelernt zu haben. Seit Oktober 2016 lädt er regelmäßig Videos hoch, erreicht aber nicht mehr die Zahlen aus den Jahren 2012 oder 2013. Kurt hielt sich mit Meinungen und Aussagen eher zurück. Nur selten kritisierte er jemanden öffentlich. Eine der wenigen Ausnahmen war MythenAkte, welchen er nach dem „Mythenakte-Skandal“ öffentlich auf Facebook kritisierte und seine Handlungen in Frage stellte. Am Streit selbst, an dem die YouTuber Ernstling, VollaufdieOmme und JawGermany beteiligt waren, nahm LikeEpic nicht öffentlich teil. Mythenakte bedankte sich später in einem Statement-Video über seine Zurückhaltung. Ab April 2017 veröffentlichte er allerdings doch seine Meinungen in verschiedenen Videos. Kurt pflegt ein gutes Verhältnis zu YouTubern wie Lennyficate, TheBieneG oder TheTirow. Er behauptet zudem, früher mal ein gutes Verhältnis zu TC von YTITTY gehabt zu haben. Rotten Mushroom LikeEpic gründete Ende 2016 mit dem YouTuber Shimtex die Gruppe Rotten Mushroom. Wenig später holte er TheTirow und Shimtex Hockeydood hinzu. Anfang 2017 traten BloodLeaves und Gaming Physics der Gruppe bei. Im Mai 2017 wurde Fakaro ins Boot geholt und seit dem 06.01.18 ist FireBro Mitglied. Rotten Mushroom ist eine Gruppe kleinerer YouTuber die sich gegenseitig unterstützen und motiviere. Ihre Communitys führen sie auf ihrem eigenen Discord Server zusammen. Dort befinden wir derzeit mehr als 1.200 Mitglieder. Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Geboren 1991 Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Comedy